


Anchor Point

by oftheShatteredSun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Overwatch - Freeform, Sad Memories, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheShatteredSun/pseuds/oftheShatteredSun
Summary: The anniversary of the fall of Overwatch is at hand and Dr. Ziegler finds herself drowning in old memories.





	Anchor Point

The muffled sounds of crying carried through the halls and slowly lead him to a medical office door where a hushed voice whispered on the other side. He didn’t need to glance at the nameplate to know who it belonged to and who sat alone at the desk inside, he simply stared down at the door handle in thought. 

Hanzo had been in the office many a times for various injuries and checkups. He had seen his fellow agents go in, even carried a few of them, not a single one of them happy to be there; most were either writhing in pain or sedated to the point of laughing off the possibility of bleeding out.

Dr. Ziegler never locked the door, he knew that, and yet he still raised a hand to knock softly.

The whispers and quiet sobbing ceased immediately, new sounds of papers being shuffled and stacked, a chair squeaked then rolled before heels clicked along the tile floor and the door slowly eased half open.

“Sorry, I’m done for the day, agent Shimada.” Her voice was quiet and controlled, and she didn’t look up from the floor. “Lucio should still be in his office, however.”

His passive expression didn’t change as he took in her disheveled appearance; hair hastily tied back and makeup smudged from wiping at her eyes, the wrinkles on her face from laying against something, probably her desk or lab coat.

She had been crying at her desk, and he did not fault her for it. 

The whole Watchpoint had been quiet and melancholy during the lead up to today. Lena scribbled out today’s date on the calendar in the rec room several weeks ago, the ink coated thick enough to erase the day from existence with only the solid black square left behind. Nothing had been scheduled, no training or missions, and no group meals. 

Everyone was on base but seemed committed to avoiding one another.

Hanzo frowned when she finally glanced up at him, her once clear blue eyes now puffy and bloodshot, and it deepened when her gaze fell to the floor once he opened his mouth to speak.

“I do not need medical attention, Dr. Ziegler.” His hands felt useless at his sides, just standing there in front of the half opened door with no real excuse to be there.. well, that was a lie. “I came to see if you were alright. I have not seen you come out for a meal all day. Evening grows near.”

She forced a halfhearted dry laugh and used the back of a wrist to wipe at her nose while slipping on a mask of humor over the obvious pain floating at the surface. “Agent Shimada, we aren't in need of a dietitian, though I will consider your application another time.”

The corner of his mouth twitched in an attempt to smile that never formed. “Thank you for the consideration, Dr. Ziegler. But the subject still remains; you have not eaten and have been cooped up in your office all day.”

There were days when she would get after those who ate poorly, or for not having eaten at all, including Hanzo. He was simply paying her in kind, as he had done for Lena around lunch time and for McCree after he got the small Brit to eat. Everyone else had slowly drifted in and out of the mess hall, all but Angela, who cried in her office probably pretending to do paperwork since she woke up.

“Thank you for your concern, agent Shimada, but I have work to do.” She glanced up with a forced smile and slowly slid the door shut, leaving him alone in the hallway with his hands still hanging uselessly at his sides.

  


She leaned against the door and waited for him to walk away, counting the metallic footsteps he took until she could no longer hear them. Part of her sunk against the door, eyes shut with relief while the other half chided herself because he was right. She hadn’t left for a meal, but she wasn’t hungry.

After Hanzo left and she collected herself enough to walk, she went right back into her chair and pulled a tissue from her pocket to blow her nose. She tossed it in the waste bin with the others and got herself another to try and clean her face properly. He had been kind enough not to mention the state she was in, that everyone was probably in-- at least the senior agents.

Nearly five years ago Overwatch had come crashing down upon itself and been shut down by the UN, and six years since the Swiss headquarters had been attacked.

A sharp pain shot through her as the sight of rubble flashed behind her eyes, ears ringing with the taste of blood strong in her mouth. She had tried so hard to saves those she could, she always did, but nothing could have prepared them for that kind of attack. They were caught by surprise and defenseless in their own home, some place they always thought to be safe. People she knew for years suddenly gone, colleagues and friends alike, ripped right from her hands and left bleeding or dead in the aftermath.

Memories of Jack and Gabriel bickering made her heart ache.

The tears came back again while the weight on her chest and shoulders pulled her down to lay half on the desk, swallowing as many sobs as she could. She went through more tissues and rolled through small episodes of tears and sobbing, to silence and trying to fight back the memories and think of the present. 

It half worked, though not exactly in her favor. Angela was exhausted and tired and her eyes hurt from rubbing at them, nose sore from nearly going through a box of tissues.

She had woken up at seven in the morning, like every morning, but who knew what time it was now. She couldn’t read the clock from behind her wet lashes, her makeup rubbed off long ago, but the hands were working their way up towards the twelve and nearing midnight.

Angela did her best to clean up the mess of papers, her day wasted drowning in old memories while there was still work to do. She sighed and straightened her desk slowly.

A sudden knock at the door caused the stack of papers she was tapping on the desk to slip and sprawl out over the surface and slide onto the floor.

“ _Verdammt_ ,” she whispered, both hands into fists to steady the shake that returned to them, but called back to the door, “just a moment.”

She quickly collected the papers from the door and set them on the desk before slowly opening the door, only to find no one on the other side. Her brows knit and eyes fell to the floor. 

Two bowls with lids sat atop a tray, a set of chopsticks laid across a napkin next to a wide mouthed spoon and a glass of water. A tiny scrap of paper with neatly written Japanese characters was tucked under the glass of water, a wet ring causing the ink to slowly bleed. 

Angela new a few of the characters to read Shimada, but not the others. She could only assume it was from Hanzo despite not having heard him approach or leave.

She bent down to collect the tray with both hands and carried it back to her desk after closing the door with a heel, carefully set it down and checked under both lids; miso soup and rice with little sesame flecks in it.

Slowly sinking into the chair, Angela had been almost certain she was done crying for the day, and yet more tears stung at the corner of her eyes at this small gesture of kindness. She didn’t use a tissue or the napkin on the tray this time, instead she smiled and ate the offered meal in content silence.

She would definitely repay him in kind when the time seemed right, for now the miso warmed her and rice filled the ache in her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Verdammt: damn
> 
> There are only a handful of works for this pairing on here and I intend to make more!  
> I will be adding to this series in between writing my McHanzo fic [Dream Thief](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10414410/chapters/22997589) and my days off work.
> 
> EDIT: now with amazing artwork by the ever talented [Tobi](http://voibi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
